I Can Love You Better
by IJuna
Summary: Vincent and Xerxes were together for a long while, before Xerxes decided to break it off for who? Sharon? Can Vincent win him back? Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break. Don't like it, Don't Read it. Yaoi Warning.
1. I Can Love you Better

_This is just a lazy drabble I threw together. Recently I've been obsessed with Pandora Hearts, and I've fallin' in love with the Pairing Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break(no matter how unpopular I found it to be as I looked it up for art)_

_This story was inspired by Neon Hitch – Fuck you Betta_

**I can Love You Better -**

"_Shatter my heart will you? She can't do what I can my sweet hatter…"_

Xerxes never told a soul. He and Vincent had a long term commitment going on under everyone's nose. Vincent agreed to keep it that way just for the simple fact that it would be such a shock to everyone. Now, it was over, Xerxes immediately jumped to be committed to Sharon. This infuriated Vincent. In turn started to be committed (more or less use) Ada. Neither Xerxes nor Vincent ever seem to kiss the ladies even thought everyone knew they were together.

Ada was very in on Vincent plan to get Xerxes attention. Ada was the only sort of companion next to Gil, Vincent ever felt any sort of closeness. She knew about Xerxes and Vincent, and was very good at keeping her lips shut, even to Gil. The only way she was in on this plan is because Vincent promised time to see Gil and Oz for her. Ada immediately took the role of the attention loving outrageous girlfriend. She did this mostly to draw attention. Sharon was too much of a lady to pull off such a card, so Xerxes would have to look.

One day Xerxes even graced Vincent's presence by going to see him in his office. "I don't know what you're pulling Vincent, but I damn straight know you don't have feelings for Ada." Vincent gave him a fake smile, "I don't know what you're talking about silly. You're the one who went straight…for Sharon." Back handing Xerxes comment.

Xerxes sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get a drop out of Vincent. Vincent danced around questions and arguments too well, it's how he always got out of fights when they were together. "Listen, you don't need to know why I'm with Sharon, I think it's best if I don't even acknowledge your presence here anymore and the same should go for you…" Xerxes said trying to advise Vincent. Vincent couldn't help but smirk, "Whatever you say lollipop~" Xerxes blushed, the longer he was around Vincent, the longer he was going to tease about then.

"I'm leaving. " Xerxes frustratingly sighed. "Ok sugar~" Vincent teased before Xerxes snorted and left. Vincent smirked, it's exactly what he wanted. Now it was time for the big act.

Xerxes was half asleep, mostly crashing from all the sugar he ate and the emotional stress. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a ruffling in his red and a hand stroke his hair. "Lollipop." A voice whispered. Xerxes sighed, keeping his eyes closed, "what are you doing here Vincent." "I wanted to see you. And get some answers." Vincent justified.

"There's nothing you need to know Vincent." Xerxes said, trying to persuade the blonde. Vincent didn't listen and started on, "We were together for 4 years then you suddenly break it off and hop on Sharon, why?" Xerxes sighed, the questioning is what he feared would happen, and he knows what will happen if this continues. "Leave Vincent." Xerxes demanded. "…." Vincent just got up and left without a word. Secretly Break's heart hurt, leaving Vincent, going to Sharon, and now telling who he really wants to leave his bedside.

Days and Weeks went by, Vincent and Ada kept their act up. Xerxes was now staring every day, to only get snapped by Sharon. His heart now unbearably hurt, he wanted to walk over and just kiss Vincent and apologize, but that would be too…out of character. He just stuffed his face trying to fill the pain.

A cold night hit, and now Xerxes couldn't take the pain no more. He from struggling in bed stormed from his room to Vincent's. Vincent was up, reading, his hair tied back in his delicate ponytail. "Break what are you-"Before Vincent could finish his sentence, Xerxes turned off the lamp light and took the book from Vincent. He laid next to him in bed, he was trying to make a calm mood, but he probably just killed a possibility. "Vincent. The reason I broke up with you after so many years is because I didn't want the group to know I was attracted to guys..." Break said straight out, no hesitation.

Vincent smiled and half laid on the white haired man, rubbing his chest. "You should have said something Lollipop." He said, "You know Oz and Gilbert are together correct?" Xerxes paused, "They are?" "You're the only one who doesn't know. Even Riem knows." Vincent explained. Xerxes sighed, "Obvious I wasn't shocked when Gil told me, Alice is too caught up in her own mind set to care, Sharon doesn't care, it didn't even cross Riem's mind. Ada thought it was cute and as for Oz's uncle, well, it took some time." Vincent continued. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" Xerxes asked, "I was going to tell you but I thought Sharon would have told you or something, since you sit with her all the time." Vincent answered. "You realize, Sharon is too in her own little world for you. She has her own priorities, she has her own agenda, hell I'm surprised she said yes to you." Xerxes blushed when Vincent said that, "Hey…" Break whined as if Vincent back handedly said he was a bad boyfriend.

Vincent laid on top of Xerxes and stroked his hair, "Now, Listen sugar." He started stroking the skin under Break's bangs and smiled, "I love you, and nothing would make me happier then you telling me you love me again." Xerxes wrapped his arms around the Nightray's waist, "I love you plushie…" Vincent smiled wide, and wrapped his arms behind Xerxes' head. "I miss that nickname you gave me." Vincent admitted, "Where did you come up with it?" Vincent asked, but he already knew the answer. "You seem to love to mutilate these little stuffed animals…" Xerxes explained reaching over to a little rabbit that was dressed like his chain, the Mad Hatter. "I you stuff your face with candy every day, so that's why I call you Lollipop and Sugar." Vincent explained grinning. Xerxes leaned down and kissed Vincent. "I love you Sugar." Vincent started, "I love you too Plushie." Xerxes responded.

The Next day everyone seemed to be giggling whenever they saw Xerxes around, even Sharon. Gil was even laughing. "Break honey, is there something you need to tell me?" Sharon asked. Xerxes sighed, now that he messed up, he's going to have to break it to Sharon, "I'm sorry Sharon. I'm sorry I got you mixed in with my…denial of sort." Sharon giggled. Break blinked, "What's so funny?" "I knew you were gay Break." Sharon admitted. Xerxes became dumb found, "Then why did you say yes when I asked you out!?" He demanded an answer. "Oh. I wanted to see how far you went before you couldn't do it anymore." She smiled. Sharon was cruel. "Wait does everyone…"Xerxes started asking the question. Sharon nodded. Xerxes started throwing candy in his mouth. While his cheeks were puffed out he got a kiss. He looked over to see Vincent standing next to him. He immediately turned bright red, "Vincent!?" Everyone started to giggle again. "It's ok Lollipop, everyone already knows~" Vincent clarified. Xerxes just tried to keep stuffing his face. Vincent grabbed his wrist mid face shoveling, "Maybe you should share." He suggested before licking the candy then eating it.

Everyone had a hand over there mouth trying not to laugh. Vincent now was embarrassing him. "Lollipop I understand you want a more private relationship but I'd rather let everyone know at least~" Vince teased. He covered his green eye, and only looked at Xerxes with his red eye. "I love you." Vincent said. Xerxes wasn't sure if Vincent was mocking him or what, "I love you too." As soon as Xerxes said that, there was a synchronized "aw" in the room.

. . . . –

_Author End Note:_

_I might make a part 2, with a little smut. Possibly, depends on how I feel._

_Might also write some Gil x Oz._


	2. Use me Plushie

_Since you guys demanded part 2 with some sexy times~ I sat outside in my thinking chair with some hot music and came up with a part 2!(I'm writing another story which is back to cute and fluffiness. Just a little more time to embarrass Xerxes~) Hope you guys like bondage cause I know I do._

_Inspired by Flesh by Simon Curtis_

_Chapter 2_ - **Use me Plushie - **

Vincent was sitting in his room, doing his normal obsession of mutilating dolls and stuffed animals. Then the door clicked and opened. Reim walked in and gave Vincent a note on his lap before turning out and leaving, closing the door, with no words. Vincent blinked, he put down the scissors and stuffed elephant he was torturing and opened the folded note. He smirked and put it on his night stand, "Whatever you say~" he commented to himself with a grin. Oh he was going to love this.

That night Xerxes was pumped on sugar, he must have ate more than usual, if that was possible. He decided to "bore" himself to sleep that he'd read a book. In the middle of his reading the door got slammed open. Vincent was obliging to his request already? Break was very much high on sugar at moment so tonight was going to be fun.

Vincent walked over and ripped the book straight from his boyfriend's hands, and picked him up. "You asked Lollipop~" Vincent cooed into Break's ear. Xerxes wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck and pulled him in closer so he could whisper back, "Please make me scream and beg Vincent, it's all I want." Break had to admit it to himself, he liked being dominated by Vincent. Of course only Vincent knew his lover's masochist desires and was always more than happy to please him.

Vincent threw Xerxes onto his bed. Xerxes acted as if in panic as Vincent shut the door. "Now now, you're getting the treatment you deserve, especially after what you did to me~" Vincent teased crawling onto the bed, looming over his lover. "Can't have you go anywhere." Vincent said grabbing chains that were behind his bed, they had leather straps at the end which Vincent wrapped around Xerxes wrists before tightening them. Vincent took his pair of scissors and put off the wrap around his neck, making his normally neat color flair off in a few directions. He took of his lover's trench coat, the only reason he was salvaging this is because he liked it so much. He then started to snip from bottom to top Xerxes' shirt. Once he had it all clipped he ripped it right off Break's body. His lover started to squirm under him. "What's with the squirming sugar?" he teased, running his closed scissors down his lover's chest. This made Xerxes shudder. The cold metal rubbing against his warm skin already started to arouse him.

Vincent leaned over more and whispered into his boyfriend's ear, It's good you wear high collars Lollipop, or else everyone would see how much you crumble and become my little bitch." He then aggressively leaned down kissing, sucking, and nipping at Break's neck. He left dark hickeys over his lover's pale neck. This made Break moan and Vincent in turn started whispering hotly on his neck, "You like his huh?" Vincent started running his finger nails up and down Xerxes sides making his skin scratched up and red. "Vincent stop~" Break moaned. Vincent smirked, and placed his knee against his lover's growing erection. "Why would I stop if you're enjoying it?" Vincent questioned, taking the scissors and opening them. He held them in the middle and started tracing out a heart on Xerxes chest. He then dug the blade of the scissor in more and made a heart on his lover's chest, which dripped its lovely crimson red color. Break tried not to scream, it was painful but so pleasurable at the same time. "I want to hear so speak Lollipop, or do I need to force it out of you?" Vincent cooed before taking the now blood stained scissors and cutting off the button on Break's pants. He took his boyfriend's pants and underwear off in one fell swoop.

The Nightray boy started to stroke his lover's semi-hard cock. This caused Xerxes to arch his back and moan. "You're so sensitive Lollipop." Vincent teased before undoing his hair from the ribbon he used. He wrapped quite tightly around his boyfriend's cock. He knew Xerxes would have to beg for permission now. The ribbon was a little uncomfortable which caused Break to squirm around. "Shhhh~" Vincent cooed, rubbing the inside of Xerxes thigh. Vincent knew every little spot. Every spot that would make Break crave, relax, and kill the mood. Break's lover's hair was now going crazy everywhere. His golden locks always had a sort of messy appeal to them, which he liked. Vincent undressed himself, letting his lover watch. It only turned his boyfriend on more to watch him strip. They were both quite thin, but Vincent had a little more muscle tone to him. Break wrapped his legs around Vincent once he was naked. He tried to keep his lover close but Vincent wasn't going to do what he wants. Vincent pried his boyfriend's legs open and went into the drawers of the nightstand. He pulled out a vibrator. He just wanted to torture his lover, just a little bit.

The Nightray boy got back on the bed and held you fingers up in Xerxes' face. "Suck." He demanded. Break leaned forward and took both fingers into his mouth sucking on them. He coated them in his saliva before having them pulled out of his mouth. "Good boy." Vincent said before sticking the wet fingers into his lover's hole. "Vincent~" Break whined, feeling the fingers move around inside him. Vincent could see his lover's legs start to move in to try to help squeeze around his fingers. "Spread them sugar. You can squeeze around me later." Vincent demanded with a grin. Xerxes spread his legs out again and mewled, "I'm sorry Vincent." "You'll be really sorry soon~" Vincent teased in response to his lover's apology. He pulled his fingers from the hole and took hold of the vibrator he took out earlier. "Now you better keep those legs spread~" Vincent warned his lover. He slowly started inserting the toy into his lover's hole. This made Break squirm from pleasure but it teased him so much. He wanted Vincent inside him already, but he already knew Vincent wasn't about to give him what he wanted.

Once Vincent got as much of the vibrator as he can inside his boyfriend's hole, he turned it on. Xerxes started to squirm again, but Vincent held down his legs. "Come on baby if you can't handle this how do you even suspect you'll be able to handle me inside you?" Vincent questioned watching his lover breathe heavily and quickly. This caused more blood come out of the engraved heart on his chest which lead to more pain and more pleasure. Vincent leaned down and kissed his lover, who eagerly kissed back. Vincent snuck his tongue down into Break's mouth. Their tongue started to play with each other as they both groaned. Vincent was now pressing himself right against Break, causing Break's crimson fluid in smear on him.

Vincent sat up, breaking the kiss. There was string of saliva connecting the two which was broken when Vincent licked his lips. The Nightray boy reached down and started stroking Break's now fully erected cock. "I think you're ready Lollipop." Vincent said, pulling the vibrator out. He sat so his legs were criss crossed. Vincent made Xerxes sit up, making his hands go from above his head to behind his back. "Stand up the best you can." Vincent demanded. Break got himself up enough just to just Vincent slip right under him. Vincent lined up his cock which was now just poking inside Break's hole. "Go ahead and sit Lollipop." Vincent said, taking a hold of Xerxes hips. Xerxes sat down having his lover's hard cock squeeze inside him. His lover's cock just grazing past his sweet spot making him gasp and shudder.

"I know you can ride me, come on~" Vincent encouraged. Break started slowly moving up and down on Vincent enjoying the rubbing against his sweet spot. "No need to take your time move faster." Vincent demanded. Break started riding Vincent faster, Vincent in return pulled down on Break's hips when he'd move down, making himself go in deeper. Break started to scream his moans which he bit down on Vincent's shoulder trying to prevent. "No. I wanna hear you scream sugar." Vincent confessed then pulling at Xerxes hair. Xerxes liked the hair pulling but it also pride him off of Vincent's shoulder having him moan and scream uncontrollably.

"Scream my name come on." Vincent egged on. "Vincent!" Xerxes screamed in response. It didn't take long but Vincent came right inside Xerxes. Since the ribbon was tight enough, Break could only whimper from not being allowed to cum. "You wanna come Lollipop?" Vincent asked. Break could only reply with a nod because he was panting. "Alright then~" Vincent said, having his boyfriend stand up to the best of his abilities again and slipping out. "Stay sitting up" he demanded as he stood up. Vincent put his still semi hair cock in Break's face. Xerxes looked up at him before Vincent smirked. Xerxes knew what Vincent wanted. He slipped his tongue until the head of Vincent's cock and started to suck on it. Vincent groaned letting Xerxes suck on him. Xerxes slurped in more of Vincent's cock to suck on.

Vincent let his boyfriend suck and lick until he was hard again. He pulled his now hard cock again out from his lover's mouth. "Lay back down." Vincent demanded. Break did as he was told then was flipped over by Vincent. The Chains were now crossed which pulled at him a bit. "Stick your ass out." Vincent demanded giving Break's ass a slap. Break got up on his knees and stuck his ass out. "Good boy." Vincent complimented before sticking his tip inside his lover's hole. He started slowly thrusting in and out of his lover's hole trying to get a feel for his sweet spot. He pushed in deeper until he heard Break moan loudly. He found it. Vincent grinned and started thrusting fast and hard right into that one spot.

Break was a hot mess below Vincent. He was screaming and drooling. "Vincent please let me cum~" Break begged. "What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Vincent grinned, teasing. "Please Vincent let me cum!" Xerxes screamed. "Not until you tell me how much you love my cock~" Vincent said. "I love it so much! I missed it when I was not with you! I'm sorry!" Break whined and begged and screamed. Vincent reached down and pulled the ribbon undone. The release of pressure immediately hit Xerxes and it didn't take long for him to cum all over the sheets below them. Vincent released another load inside his boyfriend's hole before pulling out.

Xerxes just kind of flopped out and panted entirely from exhaustion. Vincent managed to suck all the candy energy he had right out of him. "Sugar before you pass out, can you roll on your back for me?" Vincent asked sweetly. Break rolled onto his back like his lover requested and had his wrists released. He quickly just fell into a deep sleep. As much as Vincent wanted to do the same, he couldn't. He went into his nightstand, put the vibrator away, and grabbed some gauze and medical tape. He made a thick padded bandage held down my medical tape over his lover's still semi-bleeding wound. He then got up and tiredly but pants on. He went to Break's room and got a shirt and pants. He came back and kept everything together so when Break woke up he could put everything on and not worry about getting anything.

Vincent picked up the covers from the end of the bed, and cuddled back up with Xerxes, covering them with the thin sheets. "I love you Lollipop." Vincent whispered before falling asleep.

The next morning Vincent was up before Xerxes. He kept the note that Reim delivered next to his bed and read it again with a small smirk

"_Please use me Plushie ~ Xerxes Break" _

**-End-**


End file.
